The invention relates to an assembly for a tire pressure management system. The invention also relates to a tire pressure management system having the assembly.
It is important to avoid overinflation or underinflation of a tire. Tire pressure management systems such as, for example, central tire inflation systems can be utilized to manually and/or automatically increase the pressure within a tire to a desired level. However, certain tire pressure management systems such as, for example, inflate and maintain systems are not configured to decrease tire pressure. Since these systems cannot decrease tire pressure, the tires can become overinflated do to an atmospheric pressure decrease and/or a temperature increase caused by a change to the environmental or operating conditions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an assembly and a system which allows for tire inflation when an increase in tire pressure is required and prevents overinflation of the tire when the tire pressure increases.